


Of photographs and memories

by zaen



Series: The Fluff series [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019, Bathing/Washing, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, a little bit of realistic past angst but everything is all right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaen/pseuds/zaen
Summary: Ash and Eiji go to Odaiba. Ash thinks about some old photos Eiji took.Written for Day 5 of theBanana Fish Fluff Week





	Of photographs and memories

**Author's Note:**

> Well, director Utsumi herself [implied](https://protectashlynx2k18.tumblr.com/post/181641806388/this-is-not-a-drill-source-check-the-whole) that the finale can be interpreted as an open one, therefore ,we can assume without futher ado that the promotional image for the Summer Exhibition in Odaiba was actually a photo from the future. How considerate of the anime staff ❤  
> Inspired by this [thread on Twitter ](https://twitter.com/hyakuyatats/status/1080535565131337729).

A few months back, after the New Year celebrations, Ash, Eiji and his sister Satsuki, decided to meet again in Tokyo. Ash and Eiji would have taken advantage of the spring break, while Satsuki would have been already in the Japanese capital to attend classes, a new academic year just [begun](https://www.studyjapan.go.jp/en/toj/toj0203e.html). 

Since the situation got back to normal, more or less, Satsuki had tried to decode the enigma that was Ash.  
Officially, Satsuki knew Ash had had some serious personal problems and that Eiji, Ibe-san and other American people had helped him. The gunshot and the stabbing his brother and Ash suffered apparently had something to do with it, but neither of them were willing to explain more than the bare minimum.

Other than that, she knew Ash's family was dead, with Ash being the only heir. Apparently, his family had been really rich, but then again, his financial situation was another topic it was better to avoid, just like her brother's first two years in the US and Ash's family in general. Instead, it was okay talking about Max and his family. Apparently, Max was a common friend of Ash's family and Ibe-san that, according to Ash, had became like “a second father” to him.

She knew that studying in the US was really expensive and almost had a stroke when her brother told her he would had went back studying photography in Los Angeles, where he lived with Ash. The excuse was that he was somehow able to get a scholarship, during those obscure years he didn't talk about.  
She wanted to believe him, but a voice inside her head suggested her that maybe it was Ash paying for everything.  
Satsuki had a lot of questions, there were so many things that didn't match up (his brother went to the US because he was depressed after the injury that prevented him to pole vaulting with the excuse to help Ibe-san for an article about the street gangs in New York and after two years, he came back with a boy that, apparently, had nothing to do with the gangs thing and that he met by chance along the way).

Just like her mother and father, she had been wary about the whole situation but then again, knowing Ash in person, realizing he really had some demons he was fighting with, that Eiji and Ash really loved each other and that her brother was happier than he had ever been, she decided to keep her doubts for herself.  
She had a good instinct, and felt she could trust Ash, therefore, as long as her brother was happy, she was willing to let it go.

Ash and Eiji had realized the Okumuras had thousand of legitimate questions, but for sure couldn't tell them they had a deal with the police and the FBI. Collaborating in the Goldine and Banana Fish case, Ash was given the chance to be legally dead as Aslan Jade Callenreese a.k.a. Ash Lynx, and to live as Christopher Ashton “Ash” Winston, with a part of the money he had stolen to the mafia, the other part being requisitioned by the FBI.  
There were too many big dogs involved in the case and the FBI just wanted to get as much information as possible to close the case. This, together with Ash's excellent negotiation skills and the help of Charlie, inspector Jenkins and George, Max and Jessica's attorney friend, ensured Ash a good deal.  
They both were grateful that Eiji's family had silently decided to trust them and not to ask too many questions.

Even if Eiji had always been good at hiding his depression after the injury and had always tried his best after their father got ill, Satsuki knew he had suffered a lot and one of the reason why she had proposed to meet again in Tokyo again was to check on him in person. Skype, e-mails, and [Line](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Line_\(software\)) where good, but not enough.

The more time Satsuki spent with Eiji and Ash, the more she got convinced she was right about Ash and that he was worthy of her brother.  
Now that they were in a big city like Tokyo, Satsuki had noticed that Ash was, in a very subtle way, protective of his brother, and of her as well. Even if he was on holiday, he checked their surrounding, as if to remember an escape route, and paid attention to never lose sight of Eiji and her in the crowd. But maybe she was just overthinking, maybe he was jet-legged and tired.

“Is everything okay, Ash?” she asked in Japanese.

Eiji had warned her there were moments were Ash didn't feel completely comfortable in big cities but not to worry, he just needed some time to adjust.  
But she wanted to check on him anyway.

“Ah, yes, it's just I'm not good with the crowds, I'm always afraid to be pickpocketed and such, you know” he shrugged replying in English, without too much thinking.

Taking advantage of the crow in the subway car, she noticed Eiji was holding Ash's hand, stroking the back of his hand the index finger, as to soothe him.  
Ash didn't want to attract attention more than the inevitable, being a foreigner and also a handsome one (a fact that always caused him more harm than good) so they generally avoided holding hands or acting like a couple while in public, but apparently Ash really needed that little reassurance. Maybe he just didn't really like crowed places.

“Don't worry Acchan, Tokyo is a safe place, especially for tourists. Bad people tend to leave the foreigners alone. I live here so, even if this place is huge, I know how to handle the city. Also, there are your Onii-chan and Sacchan to protect you, it's all under control.”  
She winked at him, the same way Eiji did sometimes to make him laugh. Ash couldn't help but smile, thanking her.

“You really like being six months older than Ash, _ne_ , Sacchan?” smirked Eiji.

“Hey, it was years I was waiting for the good moment to act like the cool big sister I was always meant to be. At school I've always been the favorite _senpai_ , it is known.”

“And Eiji? How was he?” Ash's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

“Oh my God, it was disgusting. Everybody loved him. _Senpai, kohai_ , classmates and teachers alike. He's always been good at sports, since we were children, you know? Then he started competing on a national level and you can guess, he became the poster child of Izumo, even if he never noticed or cared.”

“You are exaggerating.” casually answered Eiji, while checking the next stop.

“See? He was the equivalent of the lovable - what's the word- ah yes, the lovable jock!”  
“Please tell me more.”

**

They kept chatting until their stop, Shimbashi.

Eiji had never lived in Tokyo, but he had had the chance to visit the city in various occasions, on vacation and for sport events. He knew they could take different lines to go in different places. 

Satsuki was happy they came to visit, so she asked them to let her organize the weekend, to make them a surprise. They already told her what they had planned to see during the weekdays, while she was in university, that way she could organize the tour without the risk for them to see a place more than once.  
“Well guys, I wanted to show you another ward today, but maybe since it's the first day here in Tokyo for you Ash and maybe you don't want to many people around, we can switch the destination and visit today what I though to show you tomorrow. But there's a thing I need to ask you, Acchan.”  
“Hm?”  
“So, I know Nii-chan fell in love with New York but you have a... weird relationship with that city, from what I understand, and the place I wanted to show you resemble it a bit, but on the other hand it's not as crowded as other places, so maybe it's better to get used to the city. Please, tell me what you prefer to do.”

In Tokyo there was a place similar to New York? Of course!  
“You're talking about Odaiba, right? The artificial island? One of the first things Eiji told me years ago when I was showing him New York was that there's a copy of the Statue of Liberty and a Bridge that resembles the Manhattan's one”.  
“Correct. I personally like Odaiba a lot, even if it's expensive to go there. They organize a lot of funny events and there's also a nice park. But if you want to see something else, there no problem at all!”

Ash had already though about the possibility to visit Odaiba. It's true he had a love-hate relationship with New York - hate for obvious reasons and love because, all things considered, it has been his was his turf for years, there were people he cared for in New York, and obviously, he met and fell in love with Eiji in that city.  
He could feel Eiji staring at him, ready to pick every little sign of discomfort. Eiji, his beloved Eiji. Always ready to protect him in every way.  
He smiled at him, silently reassuring him everything was alright.

“I think I'm curious to see it with my eyes. And also, even if similar, it will never be New York, right?”  
Satsuki felt reassured as well. “Good! Then it's decided, we go to Odaiba!”

In order to get to Odaiba, they had to take the Yurikamome Line, with trains without driver that connected the main land to the artificial island. Satsuki was right, the ticket for the Yurikamome line was more expensive than a regular one, but it was worth it. The train was fast, clean and easy to understand since all the stops were pointed out in English too. The train sped next to the Rainbow Bridge, that was really impressive.

Once arrived, the fist thing Ash wanted to see was this infamous copy of the Statue of Liberty.

“Are you kidding me right? It's so small.” For some reason Ash founded it extremely amusing.

“I can confirm you Sacchan, it's not like the real one at all, but it's kinda cute?”

“No way, the real one is so much better.”

“And since when you are so patriotic Ash?” teased Eiji.

“Pfft, you know well that the United States of America, the White House, all that shit, and everything they represent, can go fuck themselves, for all I care”.

Eiji laughed, while Satsuki moved her mouth in a silent “wow”. In Japan it was unusual for Japanese people to publicy badmouth their country. Apparently for Americans, or at least for Ash in particular, it was different.

Ash realized how impolite he probably sounded to her.  
“Sorry Satsuki, I didn't mean to be so rude”. Even if he meant every word.  
“Don't worry Acchan, it's interesting to learn what foreigners think about their native country.” She smiled. “So, disappointed by the fake Statue?”

“Absolutely” answered with a fake pout, just to amuse Eiji and Satsuki.

“Aww, poor big baby American, we need to document your disappointment. Sacchan, a photo please!”

“Of course! Com'on Acchan, give me your best offended face” giggled Satsuki, taking some shoots with her brother's camera.

“Let's see” Ash was curious. While for a long time he had hated being photographed, Eiji showed him how beautiful could be the memories impressed in a shot done with love and passion. He loved when Eiji took photos of him, it was a way to show him his love, and how beautiful Ash was in Eiji's eyes. The first times Eiji showed him his photos, Ash barely recognized himself.  
He obviously liked when he was in a photo with Eiji too.

“This one sucks Sacchan, horrible, blurred” commented Eiji brutally while checking her photos, while she sarcastically reminded him she was not, indeed, a professional photographer.

“This one is nice. Do you like it Ash?”. Finally Eiji founded a shot he liked.  
Ash giggled. He looked really unimpressed, while Eiji smiled in his direction with the Statue of Liberty on the background.

 

“Yes, this is the one. Now, what else there is to see here?”

Odaiba was really a beautiful, spacious and funny place, just like Satsuki had said. There was the shopping centre Aqua City, Kansai Rinkai park, the Ferris Wheel, the aquarium and so many other things to see.

Everything was new and entertaining for Ash and the Okumura siblings were more than happy to show and explain him everything. Night arrived sooner than expected and, after dinning together, Eiji and Ash took Satsuki back to her apartment, near the apartment they had rented.  
She showed them her tiny apartment and once again, she apologized for not being able to host them but, it was true that the apartment, while perfect for a person, was too small for three grown adults.

After thanking her for the nice day she had organized, Ash and Eiji went back to their apartment, stopping at a Seven Eleven to buy some snacks in case they got hungry again. 

“Odaiba was awesome, but I'm so tired” yawned Ash while falling unceremoniously on their bed, immediately followed by Eiji.

“Yeah, me too.”

Even if tired, Eiji summoned his strength to take out his cellphone and call his mother. This time they wouldn't had stopped in Izumo, but they agreed to call each other every once in a while, without the time zone problem.  
Ash spooned Eiji, burying his face in Eiji's shoulder blades while he talked to his mother. He was slowly falling asleep and caught only few words here and there.

“Ash, don't fall asleep, you stink” yawned Eiji after hanging up with his mother.  
“You don't smell like rose either, but we can stink together” replied Ash stretching his arms because, even if tired, he hated feeling all sticky and sweat. He got up to draw a bath.

“Gross” giggled Eiji, while texting Ibe-san, confirming they landed safely and they had spent the day in Odaiba with Satsuki. Ibe-san lived in Tokyo and, while on that weekend was busy with a photo shoot, on Monday he had a free day so he and his wife Eiko-san invited them for dinner. In that occasion, they would have met Ibe and Eiko's toddler daughter for the first time, Saki-chan.

Eiji thought that life sure was strange. Ibe-san and Eiko-san broke up before Ibe-san left with Eiji for the US because he still didn't feel ready to get married and starting a family, while she clearly was and didn't want to wait for him anymore. It has been difficult for both of them, since were still in love.  
At the time Ibe-san was meant to stay away for a month or so, but in the end things got complicated.  
In their case, the distance (and the near-death experiences on Ibe-san side) made them realize they really want to spend their life together. They got married and after few months she got pregnant.  
There would have been also Akira-chan, Ibe-san nephew, since both her parents were away for work.  
Eiji was happy to see Akira-chan again, she was such a sweet kid, and was glad to see Eiko-san too, she always spoiled him. He was sure they both would have liked Ash.  
On the other hand, Ash was excited to finally see the photos of Eiji pole vaulting that had launched Ibe's career. He obviously had already seen them, but only via email on various devices, not in person, as they were meant to be seen.

“Eiji, bath's ready. Come with me?”  
Now, bathing together was probably one of their favorite things to do. After the whole Banana Fish situation, after the gunshot, and the stabbing, and the physical recovery ( the mental one was still a positive work in progress) and being able to get a place for themselves, when they could finally just calm down and _breathe_ , getting clean together felt almost like a natural progression of their relationship. 

Ash had never been shy around Eiji, even when they lived together in New York, both in the various derelict safehouses and the eight million dollars apartment. Truth to be told, he had no problem with his gang either, mostly for practical reasons. When he and his gang had to get rid of inconvenient evidences no one could afford do be picky.  
Probably part of the reason was also because at that point he was desensitized, but he preferred not thinking about it

With Eiji was different though, it had always been different. For the first time in his life, Ash wanted to be _seen_.  
It frightened him at first. He had always hated and feared to be stared at, wanted, taken, just another piece of flash that those sick monsters claimed.  
He would have never though that one day he would have wanted to be noticed. It didn't started consciously. Ash just kept doing what he had always done, walking around shirtless was nothing unusual and for sure it was nothing weird for Eiji either, he was a former athlete, it was normal being naked in locker rooms.

But Ash at a certain point started doing things he had never done. For example, he remembered that, during one of the few calm days they had during the “Banana Fish era”, as they referred to it, he was cooking spaghetti for Eiji and himself. He just got out of the shower, towel still around his head. While walking around half naked for the safehouse wasn't unusual, but there was no reasoning behind it, that time he wanted to be seen by Eiji.  
He didn't know why and part of him thought it was stupid, Eiji never looked at him _that way_ and anyway he couldn't afford to think about their relationship in a way different from what simply was, it was too dangerous for Eiji, it was unrealistic to think he would have stayed – even if he had promised _forever_ -.  
But he wanted to stay with Eiji. It was selfish, he knew it, but he was he could admit to himself that much.  
Eiji was good, and kind, and never asked anything in return. He was a welcomed anomaly in the violent world Ash was sadly familiar with. Just for few rare moments of bliss, Ash just wanted to be a normal person, without having to think about all the horrible shit he had to deal with everyday.

Also, Eiji enjoyed taking photos of him, so it was okay, right? He was helping him, in a sense.  
He wasn't surprised when he noticed Eiji was taking photos, while he was cooking those spaghetti. Now he wanted to tease him. He had licked his fingers, while looking straight in camera. He had no idea what feelings his face expressed, but on the inside, he was exploding. The best and the worst part was that Eiji kept taking photos like nothing.  
When Eiji lowered the camera, in his eyes there was something beautiful, a light he had never seen in someone else eyes when they looked at him. And he was excited, it was the best feeling in the world.  
He loved the photos Eiji taken of him, they were warm, gentle, just like their maker.  
And now that he could afford to think to a future with Eiji and, in fact, they were already building their future together, looking at those photos he realized that there was always been an innocent sensuality in those shots.  
But most of all, a love that didn't need words to be expressed.

“What are you thinking, Ash?”. A gentle whisper from Eiji.  
They were in the bathtub. The bathroom in their rented apartment was Japanese style, meaning that people were supposed to wash and then relaxing in the bathtub, once fully cleaned.

Ash sighted, he felt blessed. It was beautiful staying in the bathtub (or in the shower, back at home they made sure to have both) with Eiji, his only complain was that the bathtub was on the smaller side, but on the other hand it was an excuse to stay closer. He was resting his head on Eiji's shoulder, while the other was hugging him from behind. Eiji had just finished to massage his scalp and neck like he did when he washed his hair, and it felt so good Ash almost fell asleep. Ash decided he wanted to do something nice and pleasurable for Eiji too later in bed, if Eiji was in the mood. They both actually liked getting physical in the bathroom at home, but the bathtub was really too small and Ash didn't want to risk awkward accidents.

“Nothing, you, your photos, how much I love you, you know, the ususal” he answered, kissing Eiji's jaw.  
“And then I am the sappy one” giggled Eiji.  
Paying attention, Ash turned around, cupping Eiji's face and kissing his mouth, while still smiling. He then rested his forehead against Eiji's.

“Thank you for taking me here with you, for showing me your home and your country. I really appreciate it.”  
Eiji stroked Ash's golden hair, wet and silky under his fingers.

“I need to learn how to stop saying “sorry” all the time, but you also need to stop thanking me when there's no need at all. I love you Ash, and I want to share everything with you.”

One of the many things Ash loved about Eiji was that he was able to be so blunt, sincere and amazing with his feelings, both in words and with his photos. There were many things Ash was still trying to figure out, about himself, his life and his relationship with Eiji, but one thing he was sure was that, despite all the adversities they had to face, he was immensely grateful to be at Eiji's side. And the best thing was that the feeling was mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> If you arrived here, thank you for reading ❤  
> There are mentions of [_Fly Boy in the Sky_](https://yoru-no-gaspard.tumblr.com/post/177657909646/banana-fish-fly-boy-in-the-sky-short-story), so if you're not familiar with this prequel/short story you probably may want to read it in order to understand better Eiji's past.  
> If you are interested, you can find me [here](http://zaenaris.tumblr.com/).


End file.
